1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to network communications, and more specifically to a system and method enabling a network infrastructure to support multiple access levels for users of a wired or wireless network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of wireless infrastructures are being developed to service users of computing devices, such as portable computing devices (PCDs). Currently, numerous providers are attempting to install wireless network infrastructures in various locations, such as airports, hotels, office buildings, etc. for use by various users.
IEEE 802.11 defines the IEEE standard for wireless Ethernet. IEEE 802.11 is designed to support multiple overlapping wireless local area networks (LANs) in a given coverage area. Each wireless local area network will typically include one or more access points which communicate in a wireless fashion with a corresponding computing device of a user, which typically includes a wireless Ethernet transceiver. IEEE 802.11 currently uses a System ID (SID) to “select” which LAN to use and which access point with which to associate.
The users of such wireless networks may have differing network service needs. For example, a business traveler on lay-over at an airport may desire information about restaurants in the airport or local area, while another traveler may require email services and/or Internet access. Thus, difference users of the wireless network may need different levels of network access and services.
However, there is currently no known method or system for providing multiple levels of network access and services to users of wireless networks. It would thus be desirable to provide a distributed wireless network system which can selectively provide different access levels to users of the system.